


Welcome To The World Baby Bro!

by hanorganaas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aww, Community: dailyfics, Fluff, Gen, Weechesters, brotherly moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheeky grin formed on Dean's face. A bond between them had immediately formed. He no longer resented his newborn baby brother...he adored him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The World Baby Bro!

Dean stared curiously at the little pink bundle in mothers arms sleeping soundly. The four year old knew he was going to be a big brother in only a matter of time...but he just wasn't ready. He loved being the only child and being spoiled rotten by his parents. The idea of sharing the spotlight with his brother wasn't a prospect that settled with him.

"Come here Dean come meet your brother." Mary Winchester said with a grin.

Dean hesitated but a gentle nudge towards his father sent him walking towards the bed. He crawled on and took a seat next to his mother.

"Want to hold him?" Mary asked.

"Sure," Dean said he really wanted to take his new competition and run him to the nearest nurse, beg her to take him back.

But the moment his new baby brother was settled in his arms this changed. The baby made a yawn and two green eyes opened to look at him. He slightly settled in the new strangers arms and cooed slightly. The newborn reached forward and gripped his finger.

A cheeky grin formed on Dean's face. A bond between them had immediately formed. He no longer resented his newborn baby brother...he adored him.

"Be careful Dean," his father  John Winchester said sternly, "don't drop him."

Immediately his big brotherly instincts kicked in. He looked up at him and smiled.

"I won't daddy," he said "in fact I won't let anything happen to him."

He turned to look down at him with a smile and whispered:

"Welcome to the world Sammy."


End file.
